Talk:Archive:Grand Unified Micronational
Official Website Online The GUM website has officially been launched as of 16:00 on February 16th 2009. You can view it here. There should be a forum on it. And Stigistan is now a Constitutional Monarchy It is not possible for us to code a forum, and we are not permitted to invest in such a project given our foreign and economic policies. A forum can be created elsewhere if you so wish it. As for the change to Stigistan, we will update it briefly. We quickly enabled the website due to pressure on us for it to go online. There is one bug we did not anticipate which we will be looking into correcting and we must also add New Europe to the members list in the coming days. Please be patient - it takes time to construct and update the website. Robert Lethler It's OK, as long as it does eventually get changed. Great site. Menus on the top don't work with Firefox, but the final result is really good. Well done. --Cajak 17:09, 16 February 2009 (UTC) That's the bug in question, which we'll try our best to fix. To compensate we hyperlinked each member's page from the Members section. Likewise, you can still get to the sections on the Councils from the homepage. Lethler Great site, im glad its online! The only 2 problems i noticed were the problem with the dropdown menu in members and councils and the about section doesnt show up when i click it. Otherwise its a great site! Thank you again for making it. Petorio has also added a link to the GUM website from Petorios website Ramtak619 20:37, 16 February 2009 (UTC) Plenary Sessions For those of you who were not at the end of January 24ths live meeting, it was decided that both councils should hold a plenary session (a meeting of all members) to discuss how they will operate and establish their first iniatives and programs. I would recommend that all members establish when they are typically available online so we can arrange something. Please post under the correct heading. Robert Lethler Security *Jacob Tierney Mon-Wed 18.00-24.00, Thurs 22.00-24.00, Some Fridays 17.00-24.00 and some weeksends 10.00-24.00. Development *Alexander Reinhardt: Mon-Fri 5pm-8pm GMT, Weekend whole day until 8pm (best if afternoon) *Robert Lethler: Mon-Thurs 7-10pm GMT, Friday-Saturday 7pm-12am GMT, Fri 7pm-10pm GMT *Harry Meek: (Some Weekdays 4pm-5pm, 7pm-9pm)(Sometimes Sunday 3pm-5pm)(It is unpredictable when I am online, I just come on when I am not busy however these are the prime times) Despite the fact our colleagues seem to lack any interest in the functioning of this institution, I would recommend that we chair a meeting of the Development Council on February 14th beginning at 7pm. Robert Lethler I will be able to make it because I will be at my Mum's. List of Councils and Applicants The elections will be taking place on Sunday, correct? Ramtak619 20:29, 7 January 2009 (UTC) Yes Scientopia 17:39, 9 January 2009 (UTC) On Camuria We would appreciate the views of other GUM members on: Grand Unified Micronational; Analysis of Camurian Falsehoods. Robert Lethler Cleaning the talk page up ? I don't know if someone noticed, but the discussion board of this page is getting a bit too much "crowded" with messages and discussions. What if we delete discussions after a certain period ? e.g 15 days after the last message. --Cajak 11:33, 25 January 2009 (UTC) Website I would like to put forward the idea of a website. I am not sure if there is one already. I think the best free webhosting service has to be webs. THey offer very good site membership and forum schemes, with locked pages, and register through your own email address. Would anybody agree to me setting one up? The USMR would be quite happy to design the website for GUM. They have access to professional website design software of considerable quality (Erusia's newspaper was intentionally streamlined and simplified). Webs and freewebs both allow for the hosting of .html pages and the final product would be considerably more professional than a webs template. Ptrcancer 12:24, 8 February 2009 (UTC) I would back the USMR inthe designing of a website because, as they have mentioned, they have access to design software superior to that of webs. Scientopia 12:29, 8 February 2009 (UTC) I've seen the website of the People's News Service and I must admit it has a really good design. If the USMR has enough time to design the GUM's website, I back them too. --Cajak 12:35, 8 February 2009 (UTC) A website would be brilliant but I would appreciate it if all GUM members could make an edit. Thank you XD (Harrymeek 15:36, 8 February 2009 (UTC)) I think this would be a great idea. Emperor Malum I Our State Culture and Creative Media Agency is in the process of developing a website for review by all members to see if they approve of the basic design and content. The CPUSMR Politburo would, however, like to kindly remind those who support the USMR creating a website that they can only do this if members do the USMR the honour of re-approving their membership and seat on the Advancement Council. Otherwise, I am afraid we cannot afford to waste our precious time and resources on developing a website for an institution we have not yet been permitted to rejoin. Robert Lethler In light of this, I am going to say that Malum's confirmation ofhis support for you to actively partake in the activities of the GUM counts as a confirmation of their support for the USMR to take over Erusia's old position. The transition is hereby official. Scientopia 16:27, 8 February 2009 (UTC) The government of the USMR thanks Scientopia and those who supported the transition of Erusia's seat to the USMR. Ptrcancer 16:34, 8 February 2009 (UTC) Seat Thank you very much. I would most like to apply for a seat on the council. I believe there are two councils? Yes, but I believe advancement is full. This would put you on security. Scientopia 15:26, 8 February 2009 (UTC) THis is perfectly fine and I would be glad to join if a place is free. Thank you. Considering that you have received full admission today, I will not make you go through the same system to attain a security council seat. Scientopia 16:09, 8 February 2009 (UTC) Thank you, I am most thankful for the seat. Everyone; Get in here In two hours time, I would like all available GUM members to assemble in the meebo GUM room. That is all. Scientopia 18:54, 8 February 2009 (UTC) ---- I cant (Harrymeek 20:00, 9 February 2009 (UTC)) ---- May I kindly request that, if you intend to chair a meeting, you leave a message on each member's page or editor's page. Some of us don't check this page every six minutes and will miss the update in recent changes - and Lethler isn't exactly impressed I failed to tell him about this because he doesn't check the wiki often unless I bring something to his attention. Ptrcancer 20:11, 9 February 2009 (UTC) ---- I believe meeting are now to be held every Sunday 5 til 8 pm GMT in the chat room. ---- They are indeed. I apologise to those who could not make it. Scientopia 20:33, 9 February 2009 (UTC) ---- Well, last time we had an important issue to discuss about and we needed several point of view as soon as possible, but as joe said, we can actually have next meeting on Sunday in the Meebo chat room and can eventually make a resumé of what we talked about last time to the members who were absent. --Cajak 09:40, 10 February 2009 (UTC) Meebo Issue For some of us, the Meebo chatroom has caused CPU usage to raise to 50% and the chat client's memory consumption can raise by 300% in a matter of seconds. At least two GUM members have had this problem occur, resulting in crashes every few minutes. I would strongly urge Scientopia to find a new platform to facilitate talks between GUM members that is much more stable. Robert Lethler EDIT: Having looked into this myself, this is a well documented Meebo issue that cannot be resolved. Meebo consumes massive quantities of memory untill that memory reaches a certain critical mass. Eventually, it seems as though everyone will encounter this consistent crashing. Ptrcancer 19:29, 10 February 2009 (UTC) I have temporarily set up a chatroom on chatmaker.net in absense of a more permanent platform. If I find one, I will place message here. Scientopia 19:37, 10 February 2009 (UTC) I believe we require the URL to access a chatroom through these service. If we are to still have tonight's meeting, it would be much appreciated. Lethler Here we are http://www.chatmaker.net/chatap/rooms/GUM/ Scientopia 21:06, 10 February 2009 (UTC) Smear campaign without St.Charlie I had to let the Parliament decide if St.Charlie would have participated in Westarctica's "smear campaign" (I mean the video), and the majority of the parliament voted against it. I'm sorry to announce that St.Charlie will not be able to participate in the video that had to be done for the 21st of Febraury. Too bad guys, but the people of St.Charlie decided to do so. Still, this doesn't mean I won't participate in the Siple War, and will discuss with the cabinet about it this week. --Cajak 13:52, 11 February 2009 (UTC) ---- Quick meeting I wish to hold a quick meeting in the new chatroom tonight- Thursday 12th Feb at 10pm. Sorry for the short notice, please make it if you can and hope you dont mind It is to ask about a certain issue and decide on an agenda for Sunday. Francisville We will be there. Scientopia 21:22, 12 February 2009 (UTC) What time zone? Ramtak619 21:23, 12 February 2009 (UTC) As stated in the chat, I will be attending. There is also something that all of you should see in that room. Robert Lethler I will also attend. Emperor Malum I Weekly Meeting Sunday 15th 5pm til 8pm GMT in New Chatroom The agenda for this meeting will be #Welcome and apologies #Chatroom issue #Siple war #NE discussion #National reports from each micronation #AOCB and agenda for next meeting regards Jamie Sutherland Chatroom link http://www.chatmaker.net/chatap/rooms/GUM/ ---- Metting reminder! I'm planning to be there. --Cajak 10:20, 14 February 2009 (UTC) Just a reminder that it is nearly 5:00 and nobody has showed up so far. Ramtak619 16:53, 15 February 2009 (UTC) Weekly Meeting Sunday 22nd February 5pm - 8pm GMT on Geesee Below is the agenda for next weeks meeting on 22nd February, 2009 on Geesee.com. You need a password to enter the chatroom. To get the password ask me or USMR (username ptrcancer) and we will E-MAIL it to you. This is to prevent security breaches which we had in the old chatroom. #Welcome #GUM website review #National reports from each nation #Siple war updates #Set up agenda for next week #New Europe racism Anything i would like to add to this list will be made after events develope and occur during the week. Ramtak619 19:29, 15 February 2009 (UTC) Alright. What about the meeting of the 17th of February ? (the one on top of the page). where do we have to meet, and what is it about ? --Cajak 13:14, 16 February 2009 (UTC) Oh, that was the one from the 15th. Ill take it off, USMR must have put the wrong date by mistake. Ramtak619 13:29, 16 February 2009 (UTC) I sent a request to you Kalvin, and I maybe being impatient, but could you e-mail it to me ASAP? I have a limited time and would like to have the password tonight. Thanks, Scientopia 21:39, 16 February 2009 (UTC) ---- GUM has failed I can't believe that this democratic society has failed to treat the expelled nations as innocent until proven guilty. You are all using personal peeves against Camuria to motivate your judgement. As for New Europe you have all failed to hear there side of the story. We should hold trials to decide who is guilty and innocent, not a vote. And I don't think we should be letting the USMR make our choices for us. Emperor Malum I Malum, Please come and see me in the Geesee room. Scientopia 03:12, 20 February 2009 (UTC) With all due respect, you are wrong, Malum. With Camuria there WAS, in fact, a democratic vote maybe it was wrong but I dont see any problems with it. Stigistan, USMR and I voted to expel him democratically and I cant speak for anyone else but I didn't and still dont have anything PERSONALLY against Camuria. We just don't want liars in our organization. And i wasn't aware that New Europe had been expelled yet. Who informed you of that because whoever it was, if it was anybody, didn't even have the courtesy to contact the CHAIR about there decision. So what your saying, Malum, is completely false. Ramtak619 10:24, 20 February 2009 (UTC) I spoke with Scientopia last night, and he, in a very inappropriate manner, said he was the one who moved for New Europes explusion.--New Euro Emperor 16:23, 20 February 2009 (UTC) We need to change some procedures. The members of GUM are twelve, and I find impossible that only one fouth of the whole organisation is able to decide to expell a member and strip them off their membership. Not even the United Nations have this treatment. Let's please re-discuss this issue. --Cajak 16:56, 20 February 2009 (UTC) You want truth New Europe requests a meeting allowing for OUR side of this, comment, issue the GUM was quick to judge and condemn New Europe. And I am personally outraged and deman that our voices be heard about these aligations thatwe ar a racist nation. Meet us at 7:00 GMT in the geesee chatroom. You will present your evidence to us that you are NOT guilty there. Ramtak619 10:24, 20 February 2009 (UTC)